Close
by Tina Caps
Summary: Yaoi. RuHana. Rukawa POV. Once that line is crossed there is no coming back.


**Notes:** Yaoi. RuHana. OOC. Lot's of mush and sap. Inspired from Close sang by Paolo Santos.

**For RuHana Day 2003.**

**Thank you very much Wowie for editing my fic!**

**Dedicated to all RuHana fans! **

**

* * *

**

**CLOSE**

Who would have thought we'd ever end up this way? Who would have thought we'd even get this far? They say we are like north and south. Contrasting poles that attract each other. Weird. But in a way, it makes sense 'cause here we are. You and I.

It must have been difficult for you to realize the truth between you and that Akagi Girl. But once you've finally overcome your insane infatuation for her, you've become less violent in our meetings and you gradually started talking to me. At first, I thought I was only hallucinating. But when you cracked a joke, even though it was so lame, I've come to realize that maybe this was real. You made me happy Do'aho. It wasn't because of your lame joke, but the fact that there was hope. Hope for me and maybe for us.

Slowly, we started developing a bond, many of which I initiated of course. There was still an air of rivalry between us but it was more of wanting to outwit each other in basketball. You may not know this but I cherish the times when we are cooling off after a laborious practice. Because we didn't need to beat each other to a pulp just to relay a point. Instead, you've learned to listen to me. You don't find it insulting anymore when I correct you on your faults or when you've made a stupid shot.

It started that night when I asked you to have dinner with me. You don't know how much courage I had to muster just to say that out loud. I was scared. Scared that you might reject me, especially now that you know that I'm gay. Man! I must've prayed the whole rosary just waiting for you to concur to my invitation.

You fidgeted under my stare. Was I being too forward? Then your cheeks started to color. Was I imagining that? Your words were coming out in half breaths. Then you sighed. Slowly, you raised your head then smiled. I must've stopped breathing because my whole body started shaking. That was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

All self-control left me that night. No words could define just how wonderful that smile was. It said so much and yet it was so simple. Simple. That's what you are, Hanamichi. Simple yet so beautiful.

For the first time in my life, I smiled. A real smile. I smiled Hanamichi because of you. Yes, you, and no other. I still could remember the look on your face when you saw it, you were imitating a gold fish. After you've realized that you looked like a complete idiot, you blushed cutely. Not from embarrassment I bet, cause not soon after you started avoiding my stares. That's when I knew that my message has been read. Yes, Do'aho. I have feelings too. And my feelings were only reserved for you.

We had a great time. We talked about our life, our dreams and our small secrets. We shared a few laughs here and there.

I discovered a lot of things about you and vice versa. You had many painful experiences in the past and it was sad to see that you still carried them in your heart. I made a promise to myself to relieve you of that pain. I could not make them go away but at least you wouldn't have to carry all the burden anymore because I am here to share them with you.

I walked you home after dinner. You said "I didn't have to" but I insisted. Not when we're getting this close. As we were walking, I hesitantly reached out for your hand. I could see you blushing furiously when our fingertips touched. Only a fool would give-up on a night like this and I wasn't going to be one. When our hands connected, electricity flew all over me. Oh, what a wonderful sensation!

After arriving at your house, you asked me if I wanted to go in. However, it was obvious that you're a bit unsure in saying so. I understand. You're new at this. So am I. You don't know just how much I wanted to stay but we still have so much time to catch up with each other. Also, I didn't want to rush you. It must've been shocking for you to finally realize what we had all along. This thin line that was just waiting to break us free from our confines of loneliness.

You were disappointed when I refused the offer. Your cute pout said it all. Then again, I wasn't going to be a fool by letting this night end so plainly. I kissed you good-bye. Kissed you with all the passion inside me. Your mouth tasted like strawberries. You raved my senses.

I love you Hanamichi.

Time passed us so quickly. But, that didn't matter because it was all-great. Now that we have each other. It might have been difficult at the beginning but it was all worth it. Our love has grown much deeper now and our relationship much stronger. You can still make the hairs on the back of my neck stand on ends when we touch. You can still make my senses haywire with every kiss. And when we make love, it was better than Nirvana. Damn! Now, I'm smiling like an idiot... again!

From afar, I watch you intently as you bid your friends farewell. We've finally graduated Hana and we've even made the scholarship at the Kanagawa University. We've finally reached our goals and the best part was, we did it together. I could only sigh on how things ended up. Maybe miracles do happen.

People said I used to be a walking breathing corpse whose only existence was to perfect myself in basketball. I resent that. But, ever since we started dating, they said that I started to feel and I started to have color. Was I all black and white before? I have learned to smile. I have learned to laugh. I have learned to love. I don't need to see how or why this is happening to me because you are the only reason. You Hana. You gave me back my spirit. You gave me back my life.

You look on at me from across the gym to check if I am doing okay. I am perfectly okay Hana. You smile. I smile back. In my eyes are a million reasons why I love you. And I know you can see it. Because, when we meet, you embraced me with so much affection, I was drowning in them. You whispered a sweet thank you. I chuckled. Ironic, it should be I thanking you. I reply by embracing you gently and whispering... your breath, it soothes me, your smile it moves me... I love you Hanamichi.

Before heading off, we bid Shohoku High with a final good-bye. For it was here, we have achieved our biggest dreams. It was here we attained friends as well as allies. It was here we have learned to become mature and strong. It was also here, where we found each other. You asked me if I'd ever miss Shohoku. I said yes and no. Yes, because we had great times here and no because I have you now. And that's the only thing that matters.

Once inside the car, I asked you to close your eyes. You looked at me questioningly but did what I asked anyway. This was the biggest decision I've ever made but I knew it was for the best. When you opened your eyes, you gasped then your eyes shone in unshed tears. I guess you already knew what an engagement ring meant. I asked the question. You didn't answer. It broke my heart. Then, suddenly you lounged yourself towards me and rained me with kisses. I thought my face would crack from smiling too much. All my doubts and insecurities flew outside the window because now, it was definitely forever.

Now, Nothing can ever come between us.

Now, Nothing can ever separate us.

Now, Nothing can ever break us apart.

Because now it's forever.

Forever Hanamichi.

You and I... forever.

**THE END**


End file.
